The present invention relates to rolls, of the type which are used in paper machines, and in particular to a method of manufacturing such rolls.
In order to manufacture a grooved roll of the type used in a paper machine, it is known to wind onto the exterior surface of an inner roll body an elongated metal strip the profile of which is such that the strip has at an outer edge region a thickness less at an inner edge region which engages the inner roll body, so that as a result when such a strip is wound onto the inner roll body the resulting roll will have at its exterior an elongated helical groove. Thus, such grooved rolls are known, the suitably profiled strip which is wound onto the inner roll body being made of steel. In this connection reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,959.
Many rolls, of the type used in paper machines, require a smooth exterior surface which should be resistant to corrosion and/or wear and tear. Conventionally, such a smooth covering is made from pieces of appropriate sheet material which are welded onto an inner roll body. The covering provided in this way is subsequently machined so as to have its ultimate desired dimensions and condiguration. Such a manufacturing procedure, however, is cumbersome and always involves a considerable undesirable waste of material.